


高山摄影师

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 不二成为高山摄影师，后遇暴风雪失忆。冢不二破镜重圆。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

序

大学毕业后，不二成为了一名高原雪山摄影师，数年来走遍群山，拍下许多珍贵的影像。

偶有旧友问及，是什么促使他选择这样的职业，他只是淡淡一笑，避而不答。

菊丸醉酒后更加大胆了些，眼神朦胧，脸上一团红晕，拉过不二就勾在他身上，“好几年了，也该放下他了吧。”

不二摇头，“和他没关系。硬要说的话，也许一开始有那么一点点，但现在——积雪的山巅、冰川、河流、山谷，和生活于高山雪原的一切生灵，都是我选择留下的理由。” 

朋友们醉的晕晕乎乎，都东倒西歪，估计也没人听见他的话，不二起身无奈看着他们，稍稍将朋友们安排好，从阿隆店里面拿了几床被子一一盖上。

他出了门，夜风一吹，整个人清醒许多。

毕业时，大家嚷嚷着不醉不归，几个人轮流故意向手冢敬酒，以此稍稍满足几年来被压制的抗争心，以及想着看看威严的队长酒后失态。尤其是越前，仗着年纪小，拿着芬达代酒，而酒精却实打实灌进手冢口中。那个时候他们还没分开。他直勾勾的望着他，眼底的醉意和毫不掩饰的爱意一一倾泻出来。

寒风刮过树梢，仿佛风吹麦浪的声音，几片叶子簌簌而下。

不二不由自主的伸手接了一片，扪心自问，选择这个职业说是爱屋及乌也不准确，更不是为了怀念过去，像是已经将他融入自己生命的一部分，稀松平常，却无法割舍，也早已没有爱憎。

一、

不二在他眷恋的雪山上出了事。

暴风雪席卷万物，持续大风把冰面上的雪吹掉，使路线从硬雪变成亮冰，原先可以穿冰爪通过的路段只能靠冰锥和绳子。不二因为暴雪和队友失散，只能找一个狭小的岩壁挂好保护。他被困在原地一个多小时，身体已经开始失温，他望着茫茫的雪原，胡思乱想着，不知道死前会不会重现自己的一生，但是会有最想见的人是真的。他呼出一口气，现在他又在干什么呢，吃饭？睡觉？训练？

网球场上黄色的小球落在地上弹了几下朝远处滚走，像一切不可挽回的时间流走。

不二从来对死生看淡，从事这一行也早有了一定心理准备，纯白的雪山也算是一个好归宿，当时还想着高原雪山至少防腐，若干年后科技发展了搞不好还能来到未来，像美国队长一样解冻复活一次。

等不二再睁开眼睛，眼前是病房惨白的天花板，他眯了眯眼睛。

病床边一位肤色黝黑的中年大叔见他醒来，喋喋不休说着一种他听不懂的方言。

不二感到一阵一阵的头疼。

他强撑着睁着眼，看见护士来了，医生也来了，人越来越多，他眼前又黑了下去。

几天以后，他才慢慢搞清楚发生了什么。他是一位摄影师，拍摄途中遭遇暴风雪，命悬一线的时刻，他被当地向导所救，不过在救援过程中不小心摔伤，而且有点脑震荡。他的队友们目前下落不明，当地向导为了减轻重量也没有将他的设备和可以证明身份的证件带下来，他甚至不知道自己是谁。

他看着白色绷带缠绕的手，好像似曾相识，又开始胡思乱想，我是什么人呢，有着什么样的过去？还隐隐约约记得遭遇暴风雪的时候，我好像是来自未来什么的？

没想到这个问题下午就有了答案。

两位帅哥冲进了病房，护士为此频频侧目。

其中一位泣不成声: “不二！！你没事吧？”

不二点点头问好，朝另一位说，“这位朋友，要不你把外套穿好吧，这里天气还挺冷的。”

“......”  
“......”  
“你还记得你是谁吗？”  
“我记得大概来自未来世界什么的。”  
“.....”  
“.....”  
白石和幸村对视一眼，“完了，他失智了。”  
不二不满，“我失忆不是失聪，拜托你讲小声一点。”  
“......”

二、

不二出院后，虽然不记得过去，却依然继续打算从事高山摄影师。

朋友们劝他，太危险了，不考虑换一个方向吗，尤其你才刚刚出事没多久。

裕太更是格外生气，扬言要是哥哥继续打算做危险的工作，就，就要和他断绝关系。

他忍不住一笑，“裕太果然特别关心我，但这是我以前真心喜欢的事情嘛。虽然不记得了，还是想不辜负以前的自己，万一以后想起来发现不做了会很可惜。”

“万一以前你也不喜欢呢？比如只是为了工作或者其他人什么的？”白石急忙答道。

“不会，你看看照片，就能感受到其中蕴含着我对雪山赤忱的热爱之情。” 不二非常陶醉。

白石内心崩溃，胡说八道，以前你可不是这样说的。

然而不二出院没多久就陆陆续续接了一些高原高山的工作，准备重整旗鼓，甚至已经开始进行体能训练。

“什么！这么快的吗？”

白石操着老父亲的心，立马拎着一瓶好酒到他那，说是要彻夜长谈，不醉不休。

“你还记得吗，我们以前，也曾经一起赏月，同样是这样的夜，寂静而惬意。”

“虽然记不得了，但我现在感受到这份心情，应该是一样的吧。”

不二真挚中带着点歉意望向白石的眼里。远方天空的一角卧着一轮落月，夏夜风清清凉凉，轻轻吹起二人的发梢。

白石倒了一杯酒，“虽然现在城市里看不见雪山上耀眼的星河，你看那万家灯火，也别有一番风味。”

不二摇晃了晃酒杯，静静的并不说话。

“为什么呢？这么着急，好好修养一阵也不迟吧。”

不二转过头认真的看着白石的眼睛，“我总觉得，我把什么忘在雪山上了。”

“......你想不起来是因为脑震荡，所以你才要好好休息。”

“不对，我印象里有这样一句话，真正的你在哪里？  
——我总觉得，答案在雪山上。”

“可是你摔得连电视遥控都不记得怎么按！怎么能去那么危险的地方！”

“我只是刚刚醒来的时候想不起一些事！何况现在电视遥控器你也不会啊！不都是我小侄子教的吗！”

“我是一时失误好吗！”

不二张开蓝眼睛露出挑衅的目光，“你不要以为我失了智，啊不对，失了忆，我就打不过你！”

此时，幸村背对着客厅的小孩吵架，联系了某位运动员。

不二目前的身体素质，才堪堪拆了绷带，还想扛着长枪短炮跑高原。要答案还不简单，听我的，待在家就好了。

“不好意思家里的猫在打架有点吵，请等一下，你们小心点啊我的花！！！不聊了，总之你来了就知道了。” 幸村啪的挂了电话。

角落里，两只家猫瑟瑟发抖。

三、

不二从山上回来不过一个月，他的室友幸村便要抛下他去海外学习进修。

“什么？这么突然？不是说好了照顾我一辈子吗？” 

幸村用手弹了弹他脑袋，故作深沉叹气，“对不起，我爱上了别人。你自己好自为之吧。”

“是哪个小妖精？！”

“为了给你节省生活费，我已经帮你找好了另一个合租室友。”

“是那个叫真田的木头偷走了你的心吗？”

“白石这两个月也出差，你好好和人相处。”

“他到底哪里比我好？！”

“合租室友为人还是挺可靠的，你不要太欺负人家。”

白石扶额，“你们在一个频道吗？”

“就凭他从来不让我担心，还满意吗？”幸村挑眉看了不二一眼，目光中传达出“想打架吗”的明晃晃的暗示。

不二捂着心口，一脸心灵受伤的样子，虚弱的摇摇头。

白石幸村前脚刚走，不二就听到了敲门声。

没想到合租室友这么快就上门来了，他还穿着浅灰色的小熊睡衣急忙打开门，鞠躬致礼，“初次见面，请多关照！”

等他抬首却发现此人看起来似曾相识。

“不二。”他声音低沉而富有磁性。“连我也不记得了吗？”

不二一个月里面对过无数类似的发问，而唯有这一个是意外的不同，不像面对菊丸的愧疚，不像面对大石的无奈，唯一一次脉搏速率加快，似乎一切呼之欲出却又如鲠在喉。

“不如现在重新认识一下吧。” 不二礼貌地笑笑，他伸出手，“不二周助。”

“手冢国光。” 他看起来很疲惫，伸手将他紧紧拥抱入怀中。

不二愣愣的呆了几秒，避开他的眼睛，唯恐看见失望的眼神，右手轻轻拍了拍手冢的肩膀，“手冢君？”

手冢像是回过神来放开了他，他扶了扶眼镜掩饰他的苦涩和沮丧，低沉的声音中带着一点叹息，“抱歉。”

不二似乎被他的情绪所感染，好像心底那不知名的角落蔓延出一种难以言状的柔情和酸涩。

四、

次日不二一脸困倦。昨夜他辗转反侧，一丝思绪在脑袋里飘来飘去，但每次伸出手的时候早已不见踪迹。一晚上他的心情都在一种莫名的惆怅和感伤之中，却做了一个很奇怪的梦，梦中人模糊了面孔，只记得是与高高瘦瘦的年轻人一道爬山，夏日的阳光照在葱茏的山坡上，小溪的水波粼粼闪着光，冷饮上的雾气凝结成水珠落下，和握着冷饮的那骨节分明、白皙的手。梦境中漂浮着单纯的愉快心情，而梦中人却不觉。梦境结尾像电影一般暗下去，而一个声音浮起，“总觉得和你在一起，无论多高都能到达。” 

醒来后不二心情却是很复杂，有着苦苦寻觅终于找到宝物的欣喜和梦醒以后一切复失的失落。那个人是谁？如果是过去的记忆，那他应该也是一个高山摄影师？梦境中还有一种难以觉察的仰慕的心情，那他也许是业内知名的摄影师了。感谢手机感谢谷歌，这些年不二合作过摄影师，除去英年早婚、中年发福、肤色黝黑的同行，高瘦白皙的形象，竟没有一个人符合。

“难道是山神给我托梦？”他晃了晃脑袋，将思绪抛之脑后，站在厨房喝了一杯咖啡。他今天准备去医院复查，得早点出发。

夏日的蝉聒噪的在树上鸣叫，树影被炽热的阳光挤压至仅占一角。

不二是一个人去医院检查的，从医院出来之时却见到手冢在门口等他。尽管他非常吃惊，却不自觉地以一种熟稔的语气说道，“等很久了吗？”

“并没有。”

不二总感觉这一幕发生过了，却找不到任何记忆的片段。

“怎么知道我在这？”

“大石在医院。”

两个人默默的走了一段路，原本晴朗的天空竟下起小雨来，一时间清凉的气息扑面而来，消解了闷热的暑气。小雨淅淅沥沥，工作日的街道上格外空旷，只有寥寥几个行人，好像整个世界都安静下来，只听得到稀稀的雨声和行人匆忙的脚步声。

不二庆幸地想道，“还好我出门带了伞。”他停下来撑起伞，而手冢已经走出好几步，他看着手冢的背影，竟有些恍惚。

手冢回头看见不二落在后面，“走吧。”

不二晃了晃头，甩开不切实际的想法，赶紧加快脚步跟上来。

“不二，为什么？”手冢踌躇了一路，终于说出了一直想说的话，“找回记忆真的那么重要吗？也可以重新开始新的生活，为什么要纠结于过去不可改变的事情？”

“诶，第一次见到手冢说那么多话啊。”不二忍不住调侃。

“不二。”

“因为有重要的人要守护啊，手冢，因为我什么也不记得，他们有的时候不经意间流露出失落的眼神，也会让我感到抱歉啊。”

“即使是冒着危险？”

“我也有想要拼命守护的东西啊。”不二轻轻一笑，“那也是有一份私心在呢。”

“是什么？”

“保密哦。”不二对他眨了眨眼睛。


	2. 2

五、

不二再一次梦到那个白皙瘦劲的男人，不过之前还是近乎于崇拜和懵懂青涩的感情，有了质的飞跃。在梦中那个男人热烈地亲吻着不二，彼此纠缠。他还穿着青学的校服，两个人在学生会的办公室桌上，他的短裤被褪下，而另一位只是解开了皮带，穿着黑色校裤干他。彼时他笑着缠着他的腰，“叫你部长还是叫你老师呢？” 另一位虽然看起来严肃极了，却无奈地喘息着说，不要闹了，不二。

不二被撞的闷哼一声，“嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实嘛，手冢老师。”

而手冢在他身上涨的更大了，一边狠狠的撞得更深。

在他被操射的时候，不二忽然惊醒，这是过去的记忆还是不切实际的幻想？不不不，睡多了脑壳疼，我要去洗把脸清醒清醒。怎么可能？！一定残留的记忆碎片在梦中扭曲。

他刚打开门，就看见只围着浴巾的手冢国光走出浴室，他逆着光望向不二。光和影的交错更显得他的身材如雕塑一般，肌肉饱满而健美。

啪，不二瞬间关上门。糟糕。我好像喜欢男人。

手冢：？？？

接下来几天，不二处处避着手冢。

手冢气压更低了，终于在他出门前堵他，“为什么躲着我？”

不二笑眯眯，“没有啊。” 一边面对冷气，一边缓缓的挪到客厅，

不二别开目光，咳了一声，“那个，手冢什么时候打算回去呢，你应该还有比赛吧？”

“暂时会在日本修养。”手冢抿了一口茶，“因为我的伤。”

“你手臂的伤复发了吗？严不严重？”不二瞬间睁开眼睛，“医生怎么说？”

本来走过来递茶的手冢却突然停住，他一手端着茶，身体微微倾斜，用气势将不二压在沙发上，“我从来没有说是手臂的旧伤。你怎么知道的？”

不二仰头扬起一个干净的笑容，“再怎么说是老朋友，我都做过简单的了解。”

手冢将茶递给他，“我的伤没什么大事。”

不二嘀咕，“你总是这样说。”

“你说什么？”

不二一边笑眯眯着含糊其辞，一边匆匆起来，“我先走了，拜拜手冢君。”

客厅冷清下来，唯有茶杯上有一许袅袅热气。

六、

不二对手冢的感情逐渐变得不同，旧梦中的男人不再来了，而手冢却时常出现在他的梦中，而且都是些很日常的生活场景。  
比如手冢在沙发上看书，他坐在地上靠着他腿边看剧。夕阳透过落地窗，斜斜的照进来。  
比如夜色下，窗户上的雨点将霓虹灯晕开，他们在餐厅吃着晚饭，彼此说些什么听不见，却带着温柔的笑意。

而通过现实中这些天的接触，他有一种直觉，他们的关系绝对不止老同学那么简单。手冢知道他许多生活习惯，而且能恰到好处的包容着他。比如他收纳东西的习惯，手冢总能知道他把东西放哪了，更诡异的是，他也总能知道手冢的东西会放在哪里。如他看了一下午的资料，刚刚想站起来去冰箱拿瓶饮料，手冢就递给他一杯温牛奶，他也好似习惯了般接下来。如手冢从外面回来，他下意识接过他脱下的外套，挂在衣帽架上，好像自己是个等丈夫回家的小媳妇似的，真是太诡异了。

不二一边想着，一边从长长的、阴暗狭窄的医院过道走过，周围不少步履蹒跚、穿着惨白病服的病人在他身边来来往往。他像一只逆流而上的鱼，游出医院的一瞬间，强烈的阳光从天空倾泻下来，他一霎被太阳晃了眼，头晕眼花。 

面对艳阳天扑面而来的热风和聒噪的蝉鸣，他选择去甜品店冷静一下。

当他推开甜品店的大门，他还没来舒舒服服地深吸一口凉爽的空调风，就看见在角落里的手冢，和一个潇洒帅哥——他也不知道自己为什么就屏起气，神经紧绷，坐到了一个角落里。

“所以说，你想弄清楚的是，不二还记不记得你，是不是想起来了故意躲着你？” 忍足搅了搅拌桌上饮料，慢悠悠的说道。

手冢沉默了一会才说，“嗯。”

忍足往后拨了一下头发，“哦～话说你们当初为什么分手啊？”

“我……”

此时不二正好走进来，他的目光正好落在他们这一桌。说时迟那时快，忍足立马就站起来，弯腰靠向手冢，极其暧昧的借位贴近手冢的侧脸。

据他多年经验，他可以确定不二那个角度看起来就像是接吻。

等忍足从手冢身上撤回的时候，手冢正以“你只有一个解释的机会”的眼神怒视他。

他连连摆手，“别误会，我是为了帮你，刚刚小不二来了。”

手冢更愤怒地瞪他一眼，便朝着门口看去。

忍足拿起杯子，舒服的靠着背椅上，“别看了，刚刚走，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，要听那个？”

手冢大概已经气到平静，只是看了忍足一眼，却带有一种不怒自威的气势，眼神中分明就是威胁，“说。”

忍足啧了一声，“坏消息是，不二真的不记得了，他认不出我，而且刚才惊讶的表情不像是装的。好消息是，他匆匆离开的样子，应该还是挺喜欢你的。”

手冢目光落在窗外，午后的阳光正好，有一群雪白的鸽子在草坪上嬉戏，飞舞，消失在湛蓝的天际。

七、

夜晚，东京繁华闹市中的居酒屋。

不二一个人正悠哉悠哉喝着杯中的酒。正当他享受这一刻的清闲自在，突然有人拍了他的肩，他一回头就被扑了满怀。

“不二你怎么一个人在这？”扑上来的菊丸眼睛闪闪发亮。

不二微微歪过头，略长的头发从他的额头划到一边，“我一个人不奇怪吧，倒是你怎么一个人，大石呢？”

菊丸眼神黯淡一下，只是摆摆手，“他上班很忙的，而且他家里也催着他早点结婚，自然不能像我一样经常出来玩啦。”

不二眼神微醺，白净的脸颊泛出一丝红晕，嘴边带着苦涩的笑意，在居酒屋昏黄的灯光下，风流婉转。

不二大概是喝醉了吧，将自己心底话全盘托出，“英二会不会因为大石工作忙而感到失落呢？”

菊丸倒是很自在，“不会啊，大石虽然很忙，但是我们一周里总有时间见面的，而且工作对他也很重要啊，救死扶伤也是他的梦想工作哩。”

不二笑笑，“那像我一样呢？一工作就去毫无音讯的地方几个月。”

菊丸沉默了一下，“不二能不能不要从事这个工作了，太危险了。”

不二看着杯中的酒，澄澈透明，他目光好像透过酒中可以看见另一个世界，却又十分专注，“不行呐。”

菊丸目光低垂，“为此付出很大的代价也没关系吗？”

不二拍拍他的肩，“最美好的东西总是要付出最沉重的代价。”

“听说不二和部长住一起了？”

“嗯，如果你还要问的话，那就是不记得。”

不二此时也已经有些恼了，他记忆确实没有全部想起来，仅有一些记忆碎片，明晃晃的指向一个真相。所有人都知道，甚至帮着将自己推向他，却没有人告诉不二。

尤其忍足那一招，更是证实了他的猜测。忍足借位亲吻，别人可以糊弄过去，在一个摄影师面前，可是班门弄斧。不二一瞬间就证实了自己的猜测。他与手冢之前果然是恋人。他一下子就慌了，他之前虽然隐隐约约感觉到了，但是还没有真正准备好。

过去尚未明了，怎么好面对未来？

而且他对手冢的感情，在近日的相处中也渐渐脱离他的掌控。他以为自己没有什么牵挂，哪怕献身雪山也无遗憾，现在却发现自己早已深陷另一个人的温暖，好像被束缚住了手脚又好像有了力量。

八、

桃城受大石委托来接菊丸和不二，却没想到两人喝的醉醺醺的。菊丸手舞足蹈，不二只是傻笑着趴在桌子上。

菊丸啪的突然拍上桃城的肩膀，将整个人重量压过去，“陪我喝，今天，咱俩不醉不归！”一边笑嘻嘻的将酒全部从桃城的头发上淋下去。

不二则在旁边拍手称快，“好，好，再来一杯！”

桃城：？？？这已经超出业务范围了！

桃城扶住这个，跑了那个，等他终于把两个人带出店外，却发现自己根本带不走两个人。

菊丸醉得一个人走不了路，而不二喝醉了，人前乖乖仔，人后偏执狂，硬是抱着路灯杆子不撒手。

“不二前辈，我们走吧？我们家那边还有更好的路灯。”

不二只是摇头，说啥都不走。“我要这一个。”

“这一个哪里好了，又不会说话，又不漂亮，硬邦邦的，无趣的很。我们那的灯五彩斑斓.....”

“我就喜欢这个！”不二突然打断桃城叫起来。

“唉，得罪了前辈。”桃城只好上手狂拉，抱着不二的腰往后扯，但是不二已然不是当年瘦弱的少年，当他固执的狂抱着一个东西，尤其是像只无尾熊抱着树干，桃城使出了吃奶的劲也没法拉开。而且不二他还会祸水东引，他伸出一只手指朝着某处乱指一通，“你看，英二不见了。”

桃城大惊失色！果然路灯下一片白茫茫，没有一点菊丸的踪迹。

待到他匆匆忙忙，满头大汗找回在绿化带里睡觉的菊丸的时候，他发现他不知道不二抱着的路灯杆子在哪个角落了！

桃城叹气，想要是部长在就好了，只有他能治得了不二。他抬头看路灯投下的光影，将世界割成黑白两个世界。

手冢一个人坐在家中的沙发上，他看着分针走了一圈又一圈，一开始他还能沉心静气看会儿书，到晚上了他越发坐立不安。

他怕等不到不二，怕他不告而别，他的额头不断渗出细汗。

他焦虑地想，万一不二有什么好歹，他非把忍足打出一个好歹。叫他出的什么馊主意！

当桃城告诉他不二在马路牙子上不见了的时候，他连钥匙都没带，便匆匆忙忙地出发了。

他一到那条街就看见了，不二靠着路灯杆子下安安静静的睡着了，像一幅油画，夜色笼罩整个大地，唯有一盏昏昏的光下睡着的天使。

他不安焦虑的心，一下子全平静了。他一步步向不二走来，这一刻，远处汽车驶过的轰鸣声，路人匆忙的脚步声，细细碎碎风吹过树叶的声音，遥远的犬吠声，都消失了，整个世界都安静下来，只听得见他的心跳声。

这一刻，无论发生什么，我都不会再让他一个人了，手冢想道。

手冢弯下腰来，抚平不二皱起来的眉心，刚想拦腰抱起，但不二睡的很浅，一碰就醒了。

不二只是微微叹气，带着不自觉的亲昵说，“你怎么才来呀。”

手冢一愣，他非常诚恳道歉，“对不起，我们回家吧。”

不二迷糊了一下，我不走。

手冢......

手冢只好哄他，“为什么呢。”

他抱着路灯杆子不撒手，我喜欢这路灯。

“我们家也有一个，比这个更亮，走吧，我们回家。”

“我不喜欢那个。”

手冢想敲他一个梆子。

但是他只脱了外套给不二披上。

他也说不出个所以然，从中学开始，唯有对不二，他的耐心出奇的好。对其他人大概只有敲晕了带回去的份。

已经快凌晨一点了，夜里的风带着寒气，两个人坐在空旷的马路上有一答没一答，上文不接下文的聊天。

手冢叹了一口气，“为什么呢。”

不二笑的眉眼弯弯，“你猜。”

“你还喜欢我吗？”

“过去是我灵魂的一部分吗？是过去的经历成为了我，还是我活出了过去的经历？”

手冢露出着一种难以名状的柔情，将他头发挽起至耳后。

不二歪了歪头，“失去记忆，我还是我吗？”

“你还是你。”

“既然那么笃定，那还要什么答案。”

手冢微微笑起来，他看着他的眼睛，好似里面有夜空中的星光，他慢慢靠近不二，轻轻的撩开他的额发，亲吻上他额头。


	3. 3

九、

次日清晨，当阳光透过床帘的缝隙洒进来，不二在手冢的怀里醒来。他黏黏糊糊的窝在手冢胸口，被手冢整个人环住。他意识没清醒之前，像旧时那样，无意识的蹭了蹭，像只小动物似的发出呜咽声。

等他意识清明起来了，才发现自己竟然在陌生的酒店里，抱着手冢睡着了。

这是怎么样的一个局面？好在他们两人衣衫整齐，看起来什么都没发生。

不二摇了摇头，酒醉后的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他记得那时手冢亲吻他额头，他睁大眼睛，睫毛都颤了颤，却没有躲开，手冢只是温柔的触碰了一下，而他内心却想要更多。

还记得手冢背着不二走回家，他的背很宽阔，也很温暖，不二靠在他肩膀上，说着说着就没有声了。手冢只是偏过头，悄声问道，“不二？”  
那时他将睡未睡，只感受到了越来越靠近的呼吸，轻柔的触碰和一声温柔的晚安。不二便沉沉的睡着。

不二看着枕侧的睡颜，不觉心里一动，昨日手冢发乎于情止乎于礼，可以说连一个真正意义上的吻都没有，他侧身悄悄的亲吻上手冢，只想碰碰他的嘴唇，是否也是像他本人一样柔软。

然而那瞬间，手冢突然醒来，一手护着不二脑袋，翻身压上去，狠狠的吻住他。不二被吻的无法呼吸，唇舌的每一个角落被手冢细细密密的舔舐着，口水也来不及吞咽，在两人唇间渗出。可能因为缺氧，可能也因为被抓包的尴尬，不二脸上一片红晕。

不二能明明白白感受到，紧紧贴着他的手冢硬了，不二的脸一下子红透了，一直红到耳根子。手冢调整了一下姿势，整个人抱住不二，贴近他，让他感受自己的热情，他的声音低沉压抑着性感，“帮我好不好？”他一手扳回来越来越沉到被子里的不二的脑袋，一边抱着不二的腰，不住的亲吻他的侧脸，脖颈。与此同时，手冢的一只腿横插在不二的两腿之间，抱着他轻轻浅浅的蹭着。

不二自暴自弃的想，这样已经没区别了吧！他胡乱的嗯嗯啊啊一下，脸往手冢怀里一埋，红着脸伸进手冢的内裤，摸到了那个硬邦邦的东西。不二甚至还能感受到了上面血管的跳动。

“帮我脱下来，不二。”手冢在他耳边低语，声音带着点喘息。

不二心一横，在他的裤腰上摸索，舔着手冢的腰线，慢慢咬上他的裤腰。他隔着内裤，用唇描绘着手冢的阴茎，湿透的内裤贴合着手冢的形状。当他咬着内裤脱下来的时候，手冢的阴茎便弹出来蹭到他的侧脸。他紧张的握住手冢的阴茎，上下套弄着，一边用唇细细的吻着。

手冢闭着眼舒服的喟叹，一边也忍着插入的欲望。

不二面对着手冢的阴茎，张开把它含了进去，手冢的阴茎，占满了不二的口腔。不二毫无技巧，只是舔着，细细的咬着。

手冢真是快疯了，不二睁着那蓝眼睛，无辜湿润的眼神望着他，樱桃小嘴含着他那玩意，还一边在小声含糊不清的说些什么，一下一下摩擦着他。

他气息不稳，一手按着不二的脑袋，将他压向自己，一个吸气深深的插进去，连囊袋都抵在了唇边。

不二被插的太深了，他的眼泪都流出来，手冢一直抵住了他的喉咙。数十次深深浅浅的抽插，手冢最终没忍住，在要释放的时候匆匆忙忙拔出来，一不小心便射了不二一脸。

他说着抱歉，急忙拿纸擦了擦不二，脸上尽是满足后的余韵。

不二大概是被美色冲昏了头，自己也热的厉害，抱着手冢的脖子，吻上了手冢。

手冢一边喘息着亲吻他，低声问他可以吗，一边不等答复脱了不二的衣物。

不二白色的T恤被撩起，露出两点绯红，黑色的运动短裤下他白皙修长的腿缠上手冢的腰。不二的腰很细，瘦劲有力。手冢在腰上掐出红印，一下一下的在上面吻出痕迹。他轻轻在不二身上咬着，舔舐。手冢一只手玩弄不二的阴茎，揉揉他的囊袋，刮过他顶端的敏感点，惹的不二轻喘。另一边将吻移到了不二的胸口，将他右边的乳头含在嘴里吮吸，却始终不碰另一边的乳头。不二只好挺起胸膛将另一边往他嘴里送。

手冢却恶意的不去碰它，他低声在不二耳侧说，“告诉我，想要什么？” 不二本觉得自己怎么是那么容易屈服的人，然而此时他红着脸说，“我想要你。”不二的下面全湿了，他将两腿缠上手冢的腰。

手冢一边叹道，“真乖”，奖励式的用亲吻满足不二，一边揉捏着不二的圆润的屁股，一边将涂了润滑的手指轻轻往里抽送。

此时不二的眼圈都已经红了，他将腿蹭了蹭手冢悄声说道，“进来。”

手冢进去的时候，两个人紧绷的神经都到了高潮。缓过一开始的不适，手冢便忍不住开始抽送，他一下一下的撞击着，而不二的后穴配合着手冢的抽插，紧紧吸住他的阴茎，虽然太久太久没做了，彼此的身体却如此熟悉，如此契合。整个空间里只有他们的喘息声，后穴交接的水声，囊袋拍打到屁股上的碰撞声。

此时，酒店的阿姨推着清洁车走过走廊，晃晃铛铛的，阿姨过来敲门，隔着门询问，“有人吗？要不要打扫卫生？”

不二心里一惊，生怕阿姨进来，连忙答到“不用了...啊！”手冢突然猛的一下，不二连忙捂住自己的嘴，只担心呻吟声传出去。他压低声音愤愤的叫道，“手冢国光！”  
手冢感受到了后穴的紧缩，他一边大开大合的操干，一边恶意的让不二回答再续住一晚上。

阿姨又开始敲门 ，“到底要不要打扫卫生啊？”

“不用了，呜，阿姨.....不用了！唔。”

听见阿姨带着清洁车晃晃铛铛走开了，不二才松了一口气。他恶狠狠的怒视手冢，想什么呢，我是不会和阿姨说什么续住的！手冢则揉了揉他的脑袋，带着一丝笑意，身下却一点也不放松，深深浅浅的干他。

手冢把不二欺负的眼圈都红了。不二前面一直没有抚慰，又不想求手冢帮忙，忍耐不住伸出手想自己用手抚慰，而手冢拦住他的双手，用自己的领带绑住，紧紧的系在床头。

不二求饶似的呜咽，“手冢，求你了。”

他马上感受到了手冢的阴茎在他体内涨的更大了。他眼前一黑，感觉要完了。

手冢一下又一下撞到他的敏感点，一边在他耳边喘息，声音有些喑哑着诱惑他，“再说几句。  
”  
不二紧紧的抱着手冢，他眼神迷离好像浮在天际，而手冢是他唯一的支撑。他嗓子都哑地说不出话来，即使可以，他也坚决不再说了，唯恐手冢更加兴奋。

而手冢并没有难为他，只在他耳边不断的亲吻他，一边叫着他名字，不二，不二。

不二本来已经到了极点，听着他在耳边的的喘息声，硬生生的被操射了。他的精液全部喷到手冢的小腹上，手冢有些出乎意料，他摸了摸自己腰上的精液，然后舔了舔自己的手指，“味道不错。”不二已经羞的几乎无法直视他，为什么手冢能把这事做的这么性感。手冢一边抓住他的脚踝，压到他的胸前用力的操干他，数十个来回后全部释放到不二的身体里。

手冢剧烈的喘息着，一手抱着不二，享受着余韵。他没退出去，保持着插入的姿势，在不二的锁骨细细碎碎的亲吻着。然而没多久，手冢又硬了，不二这才知道上了贼船。他欲哭无泪，最终被抱着做了好几次，真的一滴都没有了，手冢方才心满意足的作罢。

十、

等不二再次睁开眼，已经是晚上了。他头疼极了，这都是什么事情啊。早上醒过来，还是衣衫整齐，枕边人也仍有绅士风度，下午醒来，一丝不挂，身上没有一块完整的地方，枕边人也不知道去哪了！

不二痛呼无耻。

当然他目前也无法面对手冢，也说不清自己的心情，唯一的解释就是喝多了，脑子不清醒，以及手冢确实是美色误人！

他只想快快离开，然后马上搬家，这一切的问题就可以暂时消失，逃避虽然可耻，但是有用。

然而事与愿违，手冢刚好走进来，连步子都轻快极了。本来忍受着酸痛穿衣服的不二，犹如受惊的兔子瞬间蹦回床上装死。他心塞，刚刚那一折腾，他的疼痛增强了几倍。

手冢把打包好的粥放在床头柜上，慢悠悠的拆开包装，让粥的香气弥漫至整个房间，“不起来吃吗？既然衣服都穿好了。”

装死的艺术在于被拆穿了也要坚持到底。不二坚定不移的紧闭双眼。

手冢看着不二露在被子外面的拳头，不觉可爱，伸手将它握住，复又拿起来亲了一下。

不二如遭电击，整个人的身子骨都酥酥麻麻，他难道对手冢有瘾？

他连忙睁开眼，声音沙哑，脱口而出，“真的不要了。”

手冢没忍住笑起来，“好，我们先吃饭。”

不二懊恼极了，自己说的是啥！

手冢舀起一勺粥，吹了吹喂到不二嘴里。不二正呆呆的，一勺一勺乖乖的喝粥。

正在神游的不二突然说道，“手冢.....粥哪买的，很好喝。”他停顿了一下，“我们以前为什么分手。”

手冢眼眸中情绪黯然，他放下勺子，“喜欢再给你做。” 接着他陷入长久的沉默。

不二不满地撇撇嘴，“不想说算了，我会自己想起来。”

不二追问道，“那我们怎么在一起的，谁先告白的呢？这个总可以说吧。”

“是你先告白的，但是我暗恋很久了。”

手冢说不清楚到底是什么时候喜欢上不二的，喜欢这件事情，自然而然从心底滋生，成长，悄无声息地蔓延到整个心脏，等发现的时候，自己却早已坠入了不二眼睛里那一片海。如果在记忆里仔细的筛查，追踪溯源，这份感情大概在诞生在国一的网球场。

国一的时候，手冢经常被学长们欺负，他性格也比较冷，刚来没有交到什么朋友，他也不好意思去麻烦别人帮忙。他苦闷地一个人蹲在网球场捡球。夕阳将他的身影拉的很长，颇增几分寂寥。

“我来帮你吧！”温润的声音突然从身后传来，手冢面上淡淡，内心却颇为惊讶地转过身，看见网球队的不二笑着向他伸出手来。他有点紧张，有些手足无措，最后他只是点点头，心底却悄然洋溢着一种复杂的感情，是欣喜还是温暖，还是兼而有之？两个小少年在夕阳的余晖中，一起缓缓捡球，直到深蓝的夜色将他们笼罩。手冢第一次在学校交到朋友，而且相谈甚欢，即使刚开始他很拘谨，不知道说什么，只是不二单方面在说话，而不二却总能猜到他的意思，相处起来毫不尴尬，这对手冢来说是很新奇的体验。

随着交流的加深，手冢发现自己对不二的占有欲越发强烈，说起来幼稚可笑，他希望自己是不二最重要的朋友。他将不二视为最了解他的人，也希望不二同样珍视他。而不二总是微笑着，对所有人都很温和，与所有人都相处的不错，和菊丸的关系似乎更加亲密。

菊丸是不二的同班同学，两人经常勾肩搭背也就算了，菊丸还常常与不二咬耳朵，手冢就算听不见也能大概猜到，菊丸又在吐槽自己。看着两个人一起笑出声来，他不知怎么，心里有一种无名的怒火。他既不知道为何他对不二有如此不同的情感，也不知道如何排遣。他一方面知道自己这样是无理取闹，不二总会有，也应该有许多朋友，另一方面他却疯狂地想独有不二。

不二有许多朋友，作为好朋友不是应该为他开心吗？手冢却一日比一日酸涩。有的时候不二也发现了自己郁闷的心情，关切地询问他是否还好。手冢几次都想说出心里话，但次次都咽下，只冷淡的回避他，“挺好的。” 这种心情，太超过了，连不二本人也会困扰的吧。甚至不二会因此疏远他。他只好将感情郁结在心里，任那愁闷时不时地出现，将他吞噬。

在国三的一次合宿中，手冢再次滥用职权远远的调开了菊丸和越前，将自己和不二的床铺安排在屋子里的一角，他们的床铺紧密联系，正如手冢所希望的他们之间的关系，是所有人中最要好的。

夜晚，除手冢外所有队友在房间里孩子气地玩枕头大战，里面笑声骂声一片，手冢正站门口犹豫是否进去，还未思考出个头绪，猝不及防就被不二拉了进去。“手冢也要积极参与我们的活动嘛。不要像个老头子似的。”不二推着手冢前进，自己缩成一团躲在他身后。  
明显是拿他当挡箭牌嘛，手冢无奈，只能任飞来飞去的枕头砸在自己的脑门上。手冢冷峻的目光，让不少枕头自动改变了飞行方向，但是也有几个不怕死的枕头朝他们飞来。说时迟那时快，手冢伸手替不二拦下了一个枕头，自己却被正前方的枕头所击中。  
“不二。”  
“嗨嗨。”  
不二笑成一团，借着手冢的庇护，缓慢推进到自己的床铺上，顺利笑倒在床铺上。手冢也忍不住微微翘起嘴角。 

随着青学队友纷纷入睡，呼吸声此起彼伏，这是个宁静安详的夜晚，天上的星星影影绰绰，一轮明月高悬在林间。山林里空气很清新，夜风带着点凉意，手冢感到心底的一阵平静和惬意。此时，睡在身侧的不二，轻轻说道，“手冢，你睡了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”  
手冢凝神静气听了听，“没有。”  
“这样啊，我一直听到有虫子振翅的声音，应该还是大甲壳虫。”说着，不二就往他那不蔽体的小毯子里钻了钻，蜷缩成一团，在被子里鼓成一团，“好担心它在我睡觉的时候飞到我脸上来。”  
手冢仔细听了一听，确实有虫子在飞，毕竟在山里面。  
不二又说道，“早知道带个蚊帐或者驱虫喷雾了。”  
手冢带的被子很大，他想了想，把之前折叠的被子全部摊开，连不二也覆盖进去，“睡吧，这样就不会飞到你身上了。”

次日大约清晨五点，手冢在睡梦中醒来，屋子里窗帘还未拉起，但鸟儿在鸣啭，天空一片蔚蓝色，今天是个明媚的天气啊。手冢并没有彻底清醒过来，因此他也没意识到不二蜷缩在他怀里有什么不对。他将手臂回拢，把怀里的人搂了搂，待看清是不二，眼里只有他那安静的睡颜，嫣红的唇，很是可爱，一时情感先于理智，下意识了亲吻上了他的唇。而不二并没有被他弄醒，只是不舒服地蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

等手冢理智渐渐回笼，不由得心绪纷乱。他才发觉，他对不二的感情早已决堤，如同脱缰野马，早已脱离友情这康庄大道，朝着爱情的崎岖小道奔去了。

手冢之前不是没有怀疑，但也说不清道不明，摸不着友情和爱情的分界线究竟在哪里，他也不过是第一次喜欢上一个人。手冢叹口气，轻轻从不二的怀抱里脱身，干脆利索的起床洗漱，准备每天早上的晨练，同时开始在心里盘算着怎么追到不二。

在合宿的最后一天，队员们集体要去泡温泉。手冢并不想和吵吵闹闹的队友一起，便偷偷拉着不二的手，将他带到一个没有人的温泉。不二笑眯眯地跟在他身后，问道，

“手冢是嫌他们吵闹，还是想单独和我泡温泉呢？”  
“都有。”

不二倒说不出话来了，他耳尖红红的，背过身将衣物脱去，露出光滑白皙的背部，随着动作，肩胛骨微微突起，似蝴蝶一般，而脊柱沟线条流畅，曲线优美。不二精于锻炼，背部肌肉匀称而健美，到了臀部上方，还有一对可爱的腰窝。

不能再看下去了，手冢！太松懈了！

手冢闭上眼睛，眼前却挥之不去不二那细腻的肌肤，漂亮的肌肉，匀称的上身。耳边轻轻划来水声和不二舒服的喟叹，手冢的欲望渐渐的不受控制。

泡了半个小时后，不二说着，“手冢，泡太久会头晕哦。”

“是啊，差不多该出去了。”

手冢好不容易压制住的欲望，看到不二光着背起来换衣服，几乎要再度来袭，他匆匆忙忙换好衣服，留下疑惑不解的不二忙忙离开了。

暗恋使手冢的生活又苦又甜，他会为不二对他的亲昵而开心，也会为不二有意无意的回避而揪心。在雪天里，在夕阳下，在看日出的山顶，在全国大赛举起奖杯的那一瞬，他几乎要说出来了，不知怎么又停留在心里，就这么静静享受着和不二一起的时光。

再不说出口，就要毕业了，手冢苦恼地想。最后一个完美的告白场合，毕业典礼，这一次绝对不能失败了。为此，手冢对着不二的照片练习了多次，绝对不会干瘪瘪的没有感情，也不会结结巴巴的难以出口，他握紧拳头，一定会很完美。只要够完美，不二就不会拒绝吧？他不敢想被拒绝后的事，只要想起，就会觉得难过。但他也不满足于朋友，只做朋友的心情同样让他心碎。

天有不测风云，毕业典礼那天，手冢却意外感冒了。手冢发着烧躺在床上，一边深深懊悔之前那么多次机会都错失了，难道他和不二就要这样错过？他一手拿着冷毛巾捂着额头一边坐起来，不管怎么样，我要去找不二。

恰好此时不二推门进来，“手冢，听说你生病了我来看看你。你起来做什么？快躺下。”不二将手冢强行带回床上躺着，用手摸摸手冢的额头。  
“好像很烫啊。”说着，不二的脸庞突然在手冢面前放大，他将自己的额头抵在手冢的额上。不二那温热的呼吸打在他脸上，他的细发蹭在手冢的脖子上，手冢下意识猛的推开了他。

不二好像被吓到了，“对不起呐，姐姐经常这样给我量体温，就习惯这样测量体温了。”  
手冢想要解释，却不知道说什么，最终闷闷地说，“……没事。”

既然不二来了，他也该执行他的告白计划了。手冢看着他衬衫上的第二颗纽扣，似乎在阳光下闪闪发光，他决然的闭上双眼，“不二，我……” 

不二拿来了打湿的毛巾，一边拧干给手冢换上一边说着，“手冢怎么感冒了？是学习太晚了么？要注意身体啊。”

手冢在心中回道，不，是昨天夜里，我对着窗外表白，才被风吹感冒了。

手冢看着那近在咫尺的纽扣，心里再次擂起战鼓，他迟疑地发出声音，“不二，我想……”

不二换完毛巾，背对着他坐在床边，微微抬着头望向窗外那柔和的、湛蓝的天空。窗外的清新的风吹进来，使那窗帘阵阵飘动。他的背影有些落寞，他的声音有些惆怅，“要毕业了，手冢以后要去德国了吧，我们还会再见面吗。”

手冢这才发现不二对他抱有同样感情。原来他不是一个人。不二来找他的时候眼中透露着忧伤，贴近他额头时眼里是那么担忧，被他推开时眼神是如此的失落。手冢心里涨得满满的，再度开口，“不二！我想要你的……”

“嘭” ，不二回过头的时候碰掉了手冢的字典。厚重的字典撞在地上发出巨大的声响，使得房间里的两个人一惊。

“对不起，手冢，我不小心的。”不二连忙蹲下身来捡。  
“不二你听我说，先别管字典。”手冢的脸忽然涨得更红了。

字典里许多不二的照片掉了出来，散落一地。有上课撑着下巴神游的不二，有打网球时神采飞扬的不二，有圣诞树下微笑着的不二，纷纷扬扬，都是不二。

不二愕然，随后笑道，“手冢喜欢我吧，我也喜欢手冢呢。”

听手冢讲到这里，躺在床上的不二笑起来说，“不对哦，手冢，是你在我照片上写了很多青涩的俳句。我才知道你喜欢我。比如说——” 说着不二拉长了声音。

手冢黑线，这家伙真是，为什么黑历史记得那么牢啊，他低头将不二拢在怀里，以吻封缄。

十一、

随着夏日的燥热逐渐减弱，秋意悄然袭来，不二依旧每日去登山俱乐部进行体能训练。

俱乐部的老板和不二很熟悉，他是一个皮肤黝黑的中年人，大概五十多岁，年轻时也曾攀登过世界二十多座高海拔雪山，现在年纪大了不再挑战自己的极限。他嘴里叼着烟靠在门口，看见不二来了，便用两只细长的手指夹住烟，右手随意地搁在胸前，烟头上的火光忽明忽灭。他徐徐吐出烟雾，“来了？”

不二笑着打了个招呼，“您评估一下我得体能训练还得多久？”

老板只是淡淡瞥了不二一眼，“要想重新爬雪山，每天至少负重40kg锻炼2小时，每周游泳两次，每次坚持2小时，拳击每周三次，每次1.5小时，每周日负重40kg徒步至少6小时。这样训练六个月以上。上次算你运气好，不然哪有命回来？”

不二咂舌，“您怕是拿最高标准要求我了，我又不是一回去就挑战地球最高峰。”

老板还没发话，一个年轻人从后面靠近不二，拍了拍他肩膀，“不二，好久不见。”他见不二没认出来，将往事一股脑地倒出来，“你不认识我了吗？以前你还和我一起喝酒嘞，让我想想，你喝多了时抱怨你爱人自私还控制欲强。对吧？”

不二神情尴尬，呵呵地干笑着，“你好你好。”话题就转向其他地方。

等叙旧结束，不二仍在为过去抱怨手冢的话暗暗不平，手冢怎么会自私？手冢对他比对自己还上心。手冢对吃的没有什么要求，而上次不二靠在沙发上打游戏，无意中提及好久没有吃阿隆家的芥末寿司，但是阿隆家好远哦，现在又晚上了。手冢一声不吭跨越半个城市，带着美食和一身寒气归来。虽然手冢对自己重新登山并不放心，但也没有出言阻止不二，更别说意图控制他。

俱乐部大厅嵌在墙上的书架上面放满了奖杯和奖状，被从窗户里透过一缕的阳光反射的熠熠发光。最底下一侧有数十本杂志可怜的靠在一旁。不二从中抽出一本杂志，掸去表面的灰尘，正好是不二最早发表摄影作品的户外运动杂志，不二有些惊讶，大概是老板收藏的吧，不由得望向老板的目光有些感激。

陈旧但保存完好的杂志上还有不二本人的采访。记者询问不二为什么有勇气挑战大自然，拍出气势恢宏又如梦如幻的美景？

过去的不二回答说，一直以来他没有什么目标，一度被指引着前进。忽然有一天，被人给严肃批评了，所以自己要证明给他看，自己一定会赶上并且超越他。

不二微微一笑，确实是似曾相识的想法。不二靠在墙上，书架膈得他的脊椎有些疼痛，失去的往事一点一点浮出水面。过去他习惯性依赖一个可靠的人，亦步亦趋地跟着他、相信他，连自己都没有认识到危险。直到手冢指出，这样下去你会失去自己真正的目标。

言辞虽厉，却饱含关怀。像极了手冢本人，在冰雪覆盖之下有着温柔而赤诚的心。

不二随手翻了翻杂志，出乎意外，后面还有当时手冢球员的采访。根据配图可以猜到是匆忙之中的采访，手冢正匆忙从赛场出来，一群记者蜂拥而至。

一位记者询问手冢对恋人的要求有什么？  
手冢怔了怔，忽然对记者答道，希望能经常陪伴他。  
那位记者还问了手冢的绯闻对象，某个女明星。手冢没接受采访就离开了。  
记者最后提笔写道，手冢并没有承认也没有否认，看来好事将近，后面又附上一篇关于之前绯闻的报道。

不可否认，不二一度轻松愉快的心情被此打乱，说不清道不明的感情从心底滋生。难道是因为这个绯闻对象他们才分手的吗？“经常陪伴在他身边”又是什么？他和手冢的工作注定了长期异地恋。何况当初是手冢让他找到自己的方向，现在又因为异地恋而不满吗？

等不二忿忿然回到家，手冢正笔直地坐在沙发上，一脸愁容地看关于攀登雪山的书。

不二忽然就心软了，手冢这样正直可靠的人，对感情也是一丝不苟，是绝对不会做出有悖原则的事。

不二佯装怒意，他“啪”地一声把手冢绯闻的那页杂志，重重放在手冢面前。正在看书的手冢被惊了一下，他愣了一下看向不二满怀怒意的眼眸，又低头看了一眼杂志上他和绯闻对象的亲密照片。  
手冢一下子就紧张起来，匆忙合上书解释道，“不二，你听我说，我和她没有关系。”  
手冢从沙发上站起来，正想继续说明，低头却看见不二眼里的几分笑意，就知道不二并没有生气，只是在逗他，他松了口气，“你知道的，我只喜欢你。”

不二眼看被拆穿还是继续很认真地演下去，“但是你还是和我分手了，因为你不支持我做雪山摄影师？我知道你担心我危险。但我说你控制欲太强，说你自私，你可以为了网球牺牲自己身体，却不允许我同样这样做。对吧？何况是你让我找到自己的方向的？现在有后悔了？”

手冢叹口气，“不是你想的那样。”他们分手，因为他想一辈子和不二在一起，而不是暂时。而这也是他一个人的过分自大。  
当初手冢很清楚不二对网球没有他那般热爱。他很了解不二很大原因是追随他而喜欢网球。

手冢深图远虑，他担心有一天不二认清自己并没有那么喜欢网球，也会认为自己没那么喜欢手冢。不二一旦以为自己是过分依赖、崇拜手冢，他就会干脆利落、坦荡离开。不二是一个随性的人，他做什么都不尽力，因此也能随时离开，离开后也能过得很好。

而手冢不能。手冢只能走一招险棋，不破不立。  
他只有亲手割断彼此的联系，打破不二现阶段的迷茫，让不二自己寻找到方向，让不二认清对他的喜欢，他才能彻底完全拥有不二。  
当然他也希望不二找到自己想要的目标，不要因为跟随他迷失了自己人生的方向。

他要做的就是当一个猎人，慢慢收网。他太笃定了，相信着不二对他的感情。只等着什么契机，将猎物收网。

而等不二终于找到自己所热爱的方向，手冢又开始担心雪山摄影师这份工作太危险了。也许心底的某个角落，他还是喜欢不二一直跟在他左手侧身后两步的距离。说白了，他确实有那么一点自私。他一直等着一个机会重新抓住他的猎物。

然而天灾不由人。  
雪山不是什么温顺的野兽。  
他差一点就失去了所有。他的所有筹谋，几乎成一场空。

手冢知道，过去确实是他的错，是他太年轻自负，没有为不二考虑，“对不起。直到我听说你在雪山上出事，我只有无尽的后悔。后悔为什么没有珍惜相处的日子。我绝不会拦着你追寻你的梦想，我只希望，你能够抱着努力活下去的信念安全回来。”

不二轻轻笑起来，秋风卷起的窗帘，吹来一阵凉爽的风，他感到丢失的最后一块碎片回到了自己的灵魂，“我找到答案了。”  
手冢疑惑问道，“什么？”  
“真正的我在哪里。”  
手冢重复了一遍，突然将笑吟吟的不二拥入怀中，“真正的你在雪山上，在我心上。”

手冢未尽的话语淹没在满是情意的吻中。

n年后，著名高山极地摄影师不二正式声明因为年龄不再从事高山摄影。与此同时，网球大满贯得主手冢也正式退役。正当舆论惋惜各自行业内的两大标杆退休，次日冢不二两人官宣，一时间点爆舆论。


	4. 番外

番外

某一日不二与幸村、白石视频聊天。他们一眼就知道发生了什么。

他们纷纷叹息说手冢下手真快。

不二装出一脸无辜，我没有啊。

幸村笑笑，“看看你的脖子，沙哑的声音，再晚几天回去，孩子都要生了。”

不二: “.....要生也是他生.......算了，你们见见嫂子吧。”

白石: ？总感觉被占便宜了。

镜头一晃，手冢在一边桌子上办公。他带着眼镜，略显斯文，留着一点胡渣，格外成熟，他向镜头点点头说，你们好。

镜头转回来，不二笑眯眯想再说些什么，却发现屏幕黑了。

不二用手指点点屏幕，“怎么回事啊，手冢帮我看看，怎么人都没了。”

手冢觉得好笑，从前都是不二教他怎么使用电子设备，现在倒反过来了。嗯，要珍惜，过段时间他就不需要依赖自己了。也不会这么可爱的撒娇了。

他环过不二的腰身，靠在他肩膀上，侧着脸蹭了蹭不二，“这个是这样的。”

不二被胡渣刮的有点痒，他笑起来四处躲避，“手冢，痒。”

手冢的下身要被他蹭的硬起来，他无奈的说，“不要动了，不二。”

而不二转过身，踮起脚捧着他的脑袋亲吻。“我觉得今天你性感极了。”

手冢感觉他真是个小妖精，一句话就让自己硬的不行。手冢抱着他的屁股，将他整个人抱起来，轻轻的放在桌面。

午后落地窗的阳光照进来，两具年轻的身体纠缠不清。

手冢的胡渣刮过不二身体的每一处，不二敏感极了。手冢亲吻着、用胡渣刮擦着他胸前的两点，用舌头在上面打圈，一下一下的吮吸，胡渣有一下没一下的刮擦，不二舒服的哼哼，当手冢沿着腰线亲吻到不二的阴茎，不二几乎颤抖。手冢只是一下一下的亲吻着，用胡渣摩蹭着，就是不含进去。

不二只能呜咽着求他，“手冢，求你了。”

手冢这才全部含进去，深深浅浅吞吐着。不二摆动着腰，配合着在手冢的口中抽插。手冢顺势在他湿透了的后穴润滑，一下一下用手指抽插着他的敏感点。不二被前后夹击，他舒服到了极点，手冢却吐出来，迅速用不知道哪里来的礼品彩带在上面打一个蝴蝶结，不二难受极了，只能呜咽着求饶，“手冢，求你了，手冢。”手冢充耳不闻，在上面亲了一下，算是完成了礼品的打包。

手冢把自己的巨物从内裤里释放出来，挺身进入不二身体。不二身体已然情动，软乎极了，手冢一下一下的撞击，感受不二身体的紧致湿润。不二真是他的尤物，当他进去的时候，放松的吞下去，当他退出的时候又紧紧的吸紧。他被吸的舒服极了，每一道褶皱都被吸紧，敏感的头部也被他抚慰，顶到深处，不二更加敏感的颤抖，一边喊着他的名字，一边缩紧后穴，他爽的恨不得连囊袋都插进去。

不二被干的说不出话，手冢的庞然大物在他身体里肆虐，一边满足的叫着不二。不二的后穴清晰的感受到那东西的大小，形状，以及上面暴起的青筋。它又大又硬，一下一下干着不二的敏感点，又大开大合的撞击着他的屁股，感觉都要被撞的起红印。手冢的体力又好，每一次都是超长待机，他次次都被操射好几次，而手冢才射一次，最后只能软的和滩水一样，任人宰割。现在他前后都难受极了，手冢绑住他前面，射不出来，后穴也一下一下，不断撞击他的敏感点，连桌子都晃动。不二呜咽着，眼圈都红了。

手冢抱着不二的腰，带着他从桌子上起来。不二保持着被插的姿势，从桌前带到落地窗。不二感觉全身的支持点都在手冢的阴茎上，恐慌的紧紧吸住后穴。手冢被他吸到闷哼一声，故意带着他绕着客厅走一圈，每一步都挺入他，又脱离出来，又一步的深深插入，又拔出到好像全部退出的地步，只留一个头部若即若离。如此反复，不二被欺负的厉害，眼泪都出来。  
手冢这才把他带到落地窗前，让他背贴着窗，全身依然只有一个支撑点，一下一下狠狠的干他。

手冢这样还不尽兴，将不二180度转过身来，阴茎在里面摩擦，让不二顶着落地窗，后入式操他，不二看着玻璃中倒影着狼狈的自己，下身湿润的一塌糊涂，前面的蝴蝶结也被白液沾湿，手冢的阴茎在玻璃里倒映出来，一下一下干着自己的屁股，他羞耻的闭上眼，手冢侧身吻上，强迫他睁开眼睛，“不二，不二，看着我。”

他一手玩弄着不二的阴茎，又将自己重新插入不二的身体，感受他的一阵一阵的颤抖，用力的干了几回，在濒临顶点的时候，用手拆了不二的礼品带，两个人双双射出来。

手冢趴着他身上喘息，亲吻着他，“太棒了。”

不二踢了踢手冢的腰，带着哭腔，“你快退出去。”

手冢只是拿胡渣蹭了蹭他。


End file.
